1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined reading and writing aid system which is primarily mounted on a table top or a desk base surface. The adjustable reading and writing aid system allows the user to optimize his or her writing or reading orientation and generally reduces tension created on the user's body by providing a relaxed and balanced posture orientation of the user during operation and use of the adjustable reading and writing aid system. In particular, the adjustable system of the subject invention concept allows for angularly positioning a planar member upon which a writing pad, paper, book or other workpiece is mounted, and provides a stabilized positioning of the planar member during the reading or writing function. Further, this invention relates to an adjustable system which allows for selectively positioning the angular orientation of the workpiece being used at the discretion and comfort of the user. More in particular, this invention relates to an adjustable reading and writing aid system which is completely foldable and allows for an overall minimization of volume dimensions when not in use to allow for storage or ease of transportability. Additionally, the foldability of the aid system allows the system to be left on the base surface subsequent to use in a folded manner. Still further, this invention directs itself to an adjustable reading and writing aid system which includes an adjusting mechanism mounted to a rear surface of a planar member and is rotatable with respect thereto to allow sandwiching of the angular adjustment mechanism between a first and second planar member. Still further, this invention relates to an adjustable reading and writing aid system which includes a handle section allowing easy transportability of the overall system when not in use. Still further, this invention relates to an adjustable reading and writing aid system which includes a positioning bar mountable on a frontal surface of an inclined planar member to allow paper, pads, books, or other workpieces to be further positionally located at the comfort level of the user. Further, the positioning bar member may be stored internal to the writing aid system when not in use and maintained in removable fashion therein. Additionally, the subject system provides leg, foot or lug members fixedly mounted thereto to abut or catch the edge of the base surface being worked upon. In this manner the aid system is substantially positionally stabilized during operational use and may be simply and quickly removed from the base surface subsequent to use.
2. Prior Art
Reading and writing aid systems for use in maintaining paper, pads, or books at predetermined positional orientations are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,636; 4,852,909; 3,821,936; 3,172,636; 905,836; 2,826,857; 2,476,620; 2,640,747; 3,376,009; 3,381,928; 4,522,364; 3,980,266; 2,530,605, and 5,035,393.
In some of such prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,928, there is provided a bookrest which includes a pair of planar sections which may be rotated with respect to each other, however, such includes ledges which increase the overall thickness of the system when not in use. Additionally, such do not provide for a positioning or mounting mechanism as in the inventive concept system for attachment to one of the planar members for further positioning of the workpiece, book, or sheets of paper being used. Additionally, such systems do not provide for ease of transportability as provided by the subject invention concept system. Other types of prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,636 provide for a portable desk which does include a handle section, but such does not provide for the angular adjustability as provided in the subject system to allow optimization of the orientation of the workpiece with respect to the user.
Additionally, prior art systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,393 in general do not provide for system positional stabilization members which abut the table, desk or base surface edge to provide a releasable stabilization positioning of the system in accordance with the invention concept of the subject reading and writing aid system.